Xander drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: Lots of Xander love in 100 words.
1. pictures

**Birthday Picture**

Alexander pressed his treasure closer to his chest. Mrs. Rosemberg had given it to him earlier, along with chocolate cake as she murmured "Happy Birthday, Alex."

He carefully took the photograph out of its frame. He looked at his own smiling face next to Willow's, They'd been helping Mrs. Rosemberg to bake and both had chocolate on their lips. It was a funny picture.

His other treasure was under his mattress. 'Important Moments', it read in Willow's neat writing. It had been his last year's birthday's gift.

Alexander sighed at its near emptiness and carefully pasted the photograph on it.

**Saved By Fate**

He'd found it in a trash can.

Xander never knew why he'd looked down, but a coloured paper stuck out as he did. 

A photograph.

Curious, he'd picked it up, too late recognising his own smiling face. He'd been so tempted to throw it back into the trash, feeling as if the innocent paper could burn his not-so-innocent fingers.

But then, when they took that snapshot, hadn't it been an important moment? He decided to keep it, under his mattress where it belonged.

She'd said she looked good in that picture. He smiled, few times had Cordy been so right.

_AN: Too late I remembered that Cordy had burned those pictures. Just think this one she threw out before deciding to burn the others, okay? winks_

**It Is Never Enough**

Alexander Harris learned to draw.

He bought pencils and charcoal. He read books and followed instructions, and he grew proud of his progressing impovement .

But sometimes he remembered Willow's baby face in his birthday, Buffy's unguarded smile at the Prom. Or maybe Cordelia's laughing eyes as he carried her piggyback style or Anya's blissful face from when they announced their engagement...

He'd dream thousands of Important Moments and his fingers ached to find pencil and charcoal as he felt the lump under the mattress.

Yet it was never enough, this album was never as perfect as the lost one.


	2. watching

_**Early S2**_

---

Willow is beautiful when she smiles, Xander thinks in passing. The thought is no different than it was ten years ago, her smile could always brighten his darkest days.

Willow suddenly looks up, searching around as if she knew she was being observed. Her eyes finally find him and Xander sees how her happiness shines even clearer in them. She calls his name, running up the last yards between them.

He grins, suddenly reminded of all the reasons why this girl is his best friend ever, vampires and Apocalypses notwithstanding. Without a thought Xander opens his arms to welcome her.

**---**

Buffy is the antithesis of every superhero, Xander thinks as he watches her train. A girl with dimples, an obsession with mint-chip-cookie-dough-fudge and cute pyjamas. However does she keep the underworld at bay?

There is a noise outside the library. Someone is coming. If they look inside...

Xander reaches for Buffy, warning her.

Suddenly he is flat on his back; Buffy is pinning him, wearing an almost-snarl. Her eyes are hard; her lips, a thin line. There's a stranger in his best friend's body, a predator-woman instead of a highschool girl.

Xander finally understands, _this_ is the Slayer demons fear.

**---**

Xander watches when Angel finds them. He almost envies how the vampire walks easily through the crowd, avoiding the elbows and kicks that always greet Xander. Not fair.

Angel nods towards Willow, a smile tugging his lips, that smile widens when Buffy reaches to kiss him. Not fair.

Xander sighs, offers to go for drinks. At the bar he turns around, staring. Angel's smile is firm in place even as he talks to Buffy. Buffy is happily smiling back. Xander _knows_ they could be talking about a coming Apocalypse and their expressions would remain the same.

Not fair at all.


	3. doorways

**Christmassing on the Edge.**  
Xander gulped as he saw where he was standing. Carefully, he tried to nudge Cordelia away from this particular doorway.

He wasn't so lucky.

"Look! Look! They are under the mistletoe!" sang Cordelia's little cousin.

Cordelia's family immediately looked up.

Her father was certainly _not_ wishing him Merry Christmas in this very moment.

Of course, Cordelia didn't even have the decency to blush. She just rolled her eyes and, pulling him by his collar, gave him a sound kiss.

Xander watched in dread as Mr. Chase's eyes narrowed.

"Cordy, love, don't you think it's time to go meet the gang?"

**Step by Step.**  
Xander opened his apartment's door to find Anya's arms around his neck and her lips tugging insistently at his.

When the kiss ended, he placed his forehead on Anya's crown and laughed softly.

"What?"

"Christmas is over, Ahn. It's January already."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Xander, I check the calendar everyday to know when the next shipment is due, you know?"

Xander kept smiling. "Love, I brought the mistletoe down last night."

She looked at the empty doorway and then back at her boyfriend. "So what? It's the intention what counts, isn't it?"

Xander only smiled and hugged her tighter.


	4. confessions

**Last Summer**  
"Jesse, can I borrow your bike tomorrow?"

"And your skateboard?"

"Willow wants to go to her aunt's before school. No way I can take the skate until the next town."

"Hey, wasn't your uncle taking you to the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but... it's Willow, you know?"

Said the boy who _loved_ football games. "You like her!" Jesse finally exclaimed.

No denial came.

Jesse smiled. Willow's feelings were obvious, she'd be so happy! Jesse made a gesture of zipping his mouth shut. "I'll take it to the grave, Xan."

Xander nodded. Right now he'd only think about the next morning's trip.


	5. 80s

**The Breakfast Club**

Xander likes staying the night at Jesse's. His mom is nice; she places the sleeping bag at Jesse's bedside and brings them milk and cookies.

He likes that.

Once alone, sheets are flung off the bed, towels and toy cars everywhere. One of them would don the cape (with dinosaurs printed on it) and save the city from the Big Evil (the other in a black mask)

It was fun and they always enjoy their game, laughingly chasing each other across the room.

Save the world at night, share milk and cereal the next morning.

Xander loves days like that.

**Footloose**

Giles is always so quiet in his library, standing up only when necessary and never moving a muscle if he was concentrated on a book. Xander has timed him; it's amazing how long the Watcher can stay motionless.

Xander remembers Buffy's training sessions. Giles must move there, mustn't he? But he simply cannot picture it.

Strangely, what he _can_ picture is Giles on a dance floor.

At the Bronze

With Oz' band as background.

Under disco lights.

In Xander's clothes.

The idea is so funny that when Giles throws him a dark glare over his book, Xander cannot stop laughing.

**Pretty in Pink**

It'd been Cordelia's gag gift in their six-month anniversary. She had laughed when Xander told her he liked it and gasped when she realised he was serious. The last laugh had been his.

The shirt was ridiculously funny. He – very literally – wouldn't have wished that garment for his worst enemy.

Of all the clothes Spike could have chosen! The vampire looked... well, there were no words. 

Xander snickered.

Spike looked up, his eyebrows narrowing dangerously. He unbuttoned the shirt quickly, dropping it as if it burned. "It was the only bloody clean thing in your laundry, alright?"

Xander only laughed.


	6. Shakespeare

**Much Ado About Nothing**

Xander would know her voice anywhere. An eternal complaint about the unfairness of the world. The occasional growl when something upset her. The ever-present harshness that let everyone know that she was above them.

Willow was soft words warming him, but Cordelia... She never backed away from his own grating tongue. They fenced with words. They looked for the weakness that would most hurt, that perfect insult. God forbid they repeated themselves, it meant automatic defeat.

They were masters in their game, this boxing match nobody dared interrupt. A decade-long battle of wits.

It took one kiss to end it.

**Othello**

The foreign hands around hers. Those thin fingers playing with her flaming hair. Blushes and content smiles. Her giddy bounce to meet him.

Xander was happy for her.

His voice a whisper against her ear. The purple spot where her neck met a white, petal-soft shoulder. Black polish comfortably set against her bright clothes and going up her leg almost imperceptibly with each day. 

Xander could handle it.

Her eagerness for that first dance in that stranger's arms. The light in her eyes when she mentioned him. The lips that would touch him.

The lips that would touch _him_.

_Snap!_

**Taming of the Shrew**

Today should be special. He'd made reservations, sworn his friends not to interrupt and planned the perfect day.

This wasn't it.

She'd just jumped out of bed in the morning, gave him a quick kiss and left for work despite his protests. She certainly wasn't supposed to insist that 'paper' hadn't existed in her time and that this... _thing_ would make him happier anyway.

That he could forgive. But her taking the romance out of this night? No way.

"Tonight we do it my way, Ahn."

Somehow, Xander wasn't surprised to hear her laugh before his back hit the mattress.


End file.
